1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assembling an optical device containing a semiconductor laser.
In actual fact, the problem is that of producing a laser module emitting a beam of parallel light located with respect to a particular axis and in particular of associating a laser with an objective.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that the elements with which the laser and the objective are integral may be joined together by a variety of assembling means which may, for example, comprise screws.
In effect, the emitting side of the semiconductor laser may be positioned at the focus of an objective which, firstly, has an adequate numeric aperture and, secondly, an optical axis coincident with its mechanical axis.